Bunny and the Martian
by TRikiD
Summary: Bunny was the daughter of Warner Bros.' most popular cartoon couple Bugs and Lola Bunny. But on Bunny's eighteenth birthday, Marvin the Martian's grudge was still held to that day, and he was determined to get his revenge on what Bugs did to him on the day of Bunny's birth. But when Marvin finally launches his revenge plan into action...his heart begins to grow softer.


Chapter 1 – The Grudge

It was the greatest day of the Bunnys' lives, for today, Lola and Bugs have had their first child, and of course, every other Looney Tune and everyone else in the whole world who was a big Looney Tunes fan was very excited about this news. Everyone was anxious to see the first born of Looney Tunes' favorite rabbits.

And right now, Lola Bunny was laying exhausted in a hospital bed with a grey blanketed bundle in her arms, and suddenly her husband Bugs Bunny came bursting into her room as soon as he heard he could actually come in. And his fur was all ruffled up, as was his tangled ears with all the worrying he's been doing all night.

"Lola! Are you ok?!"

"Shh! I'm fine, Dear. But you need to be quiet, or you'll wake the baby," Lola whispered gently with a smile.

"How does everything look, Dr. Foghorn?" Bugs questioned the rooster dressed in a doctor's coat.

"I say, everything looks, I say, I say, everything looks just fine; your wife and daughter are both a-ok."

"A daughter?! I have a daughter?!" Bugs asked as is smile grew bigger.

"Yup. Surprise. Here, have a look," Lola said softly as she beckoned for Bugs to take his daughter in his arms, and he gladly took her. He soon pulled the blanket back to finally see his child's face, and what he saw made both him and Lola cry.

"Oh…look at you…my little bunny. You're so cute," Bugs said as tears of joy rolled down his face.

Unlike most other tunes, Bunny didn't have just black dots in whiteness for eyes, she had beautiful, sparkling blue eyes; she also had her father's grey fur, but instead of blonde locks like Lola, she had brown locks.

"Oh, look, she's got my father's adorable hair…and if only your granddaddy could see you, Bunny," Lola said as she was also crying tears of joy, and Bugs handed his daughter back to his wife.

"Doh, for the love of all that'ths adorable, Bugths!"

"Alright, alright, Daffy! You can all come in now!" Bugs called with a grin, and that's when basically all of the other infamous Looney Tunes poured into the room to see the child, but they made sure to keep their distance for the baby.

"Meet our daughter—Bunny," Lola said as she gently tilted Bunny so that the others could see her.

"Daffy, are you cryin'?" Bugs asked his usually very cocky duck friend, but he wasn't made of stone right now.

"What?! No! There was…an eye-lash in my eye," Daffy lied as he wiped his tears away.

But some of the other tunes had pulled out their cameras and smart phone to take pictures and video tape cute little Bunny. And as they all posted their photos and videos of her onto the internet, Little Bunny became internet famous across the world in just seconds. And she wasn't just noticed on Earth, but also way out in space.

But they couldn't care less as they all only continued to cry happily over the Bunnys' new daughter…but that joy was short-lived.

"Am I interrupting?"

Uh-oh.

Everyone, cartoon or not, knew THAT voice all too well. Especially when they gasped in fear to move out of the way, and it revealed an angry Marvin the Martian standing at the back of the crowd.

"My apologies for arriving so late; hard to drive a giant space ship at night, you know?" Marvin began sarcastically as he approached the Bunnys, but Bugs soon stopped him.

"Don't you dare take one more step towards my family, Buster."

"Oh, but Bugs, you never invited me; I mean, you even invited Elmer, and he has tried to kill you on several occasions. I only wanted to see your 'precious' child too," Marvin calmly protested.

"Well, then I got some bad news for ya. You ain't welcome near me, my wife, or my daughter."

"What? Do you really think I'd hurt a BABY? Why, Bugs, you think SO low of me; you're almost as judgmental as Duck Dodgers."

"Don't bring me inta thith, Cue-Ball!"

"Shut it before I blast that gargantuan bill off your ignorant face," Marvin hissed as he pulled out a small laser hand-gun and pointed it right at Daffy's face, putting him in his place.

"Wisten hewe, Wasew-boy. You may have a wasew gun, but I got a gun too. So I suggest you high-taiw it outta hewe, and get away fwom my buddy and his famiwy befowe someone gets huwt," Fudd said firmly and angrily as he cocked his gun and aimed it at the alien tune, and he wasn't the only one that wanted Marvin out; the others tunes had ganged up on Marvin too.

But Marvin remained perfectly calm.

"Alright. I can tell when I am not wanted. I shall bid you and your family a good night, Bugs Bunny…but heed my warning—I NEVER let go of grudges," Marvin said with a straight face…despite not really having a face…as he put his laser gun away, and he left the hospital without another word.

…

"You don't think he's actually vengeful, do you?" Lola asked with worry as she pulled her daughter closer.

"No, he totally holdths grudgeths, and I would know."

"Not helping, Daffy," Bugs said grimly, but then he turned towards his worrisome wife and place a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Hon. As long as I'm here, I'll never let ANYTHING happen to you girls."

* * *

 **18 years later…**

Again, it was an event that had to do with Bugs and Lola Bunny's daughter Bunny because it was her eighteenth birthday today, and practically the entire Looney Tune fandom was celebrating like it was bigger than her birth.

For her birthday, Bunny's party would be held at Disney World…despite being a rightful Warner Bros. cartoon, but Disney was kind enough to let WB cartoons into their park; it was for Bunny after all.

Becoming a young woman didn't really change much of Bunny's appearance; in fact, she was only half her parents' size as an adult; she wore her brown locks and ears like her mom, and she even grew into a slender and sexy body, just like Lola's; Bunny also now wore a dark blue jacket with sapphire faded jeans; she had grown into a very kind and strong woman too.

"Hey BB! We're all waiting on YOU!"

Bunny smiled when she heard her best friend's voice calling for her after she had just got out of the ladies' room.

Bunny's friend was actually Dianna, the daughter of Daffy and Tina Duck, and she was basically a spitting image of her mother. Dianna was born just a few years after Bunny was born when Daffy and Tina finally tied the knot, but despite looking exactly like Tina, she unfortunately inherited her dad's short temper and impatience, but at least she didn't inherit his speech impediment.

Bunny rolled her eyes and chuckled as she finished getting a drink from the water fountain outside the ladies' room, and she soon leaned back up while wiping her mouth and walked up to Dianna.

"Girl, you're such a slow-poke, that you're gonna just WATCH your life go by," Dianna joked as she and Bunny started making their way towards the party area.

"Glad ta see you too, Dianna," Bunny sighed with a smile, being quite used to her best friend's impatience.

The two friends soon made their way to the party area, where the entire gang of Looney Tunes and their whole fandom was waiting, along with a big and colorful birthday cake and decorations. So, after she sat down while her eighteen birthday candles were lit on her cake, Bunny blushed as everyone stood around her and sang the birthday song.

Soon, everyone went quiet as Bunny closed her eyes, and she then blew out her candles to make her wish, making everyone cheer.

"C'mon! C'mon! C'moooon! We're all here for the cake!" Daffy whined while stomping like a child, only to earn a slap upside his head from Tina, sending his beak spiraling around his face. But Bugs wasted no time in cutting the cake, and since it was his daughter's cake, Bunny got the first slice of her choice.

Nearly everyone visiting had attended Bunny's birthday party, but the birthday girl was honestly a bit embarrassed that she was this loved and famous; she never asked to be borne from the one of cartoon's history greatest couple.

* * *

Hours of partying went by, and the sun was setting over the park…but as darkness began to descend over the beloved tall castle of Disney World, an even darker force crept into the tallest basilica; Marvin the Martian himself was planning a big "surprise" for Bunny's birthday.

"This will be a party you shall NOT forget, Little Bunny," Marvin chuckled evilly while glaring down at the party out the one window, in the large and dark stone chamber.

Meanwhile, everyone was still having their fun down at the still on-going party, but after those few hours had passed, over half of the party guests had left and gone home.

"So, tell me, BB…when you gonna get a boy friend?" Dianna asked with a grin and she quirked an eyebrow, as she made Bunny suddenly feel flustered, as the two were sitting at a bench to finish their umpteenth slice of cake.

"U-uh…b-boyfriend? Why would I need a man in my life when I got a friend like you?" Bunny tried to stall.

"Because you deserve one, and you're at a marriageable age now; can't wait ta see how many guys will be beggin' at your dad's doorstep for your hand."

"Honestly, Dianna, I don't know how I'd go on through life without you," Bunny sighed sarcastically.

"Me Neither."

"Hey, girls!"

"Yeah, Ma?!" Dianna called when she heard Tina approaching them.

"Have you seen Lola or Bugs? They've been for almost half the party," Tina began with worry.

"Really? That's weird…they couldn't have gone home; otherwise, I would've gone with them," Bunny pondered, "where did you last see them, Tina?"

"Last I heard, they were in the castle."

"Yes, and that's when they bumped into ME."

Oh, no.

The girls turned to find Marvin the Martian right behind them…but he wasn't alone; bounded at their wrists, gagged and held at laser gun point by Marvin was none other than Bugs and Lola.

"Let them go!" Bunny angrily explained, only for Tina and Dianna to hold her back; they knew to be cautious with the Martian.

"Don't try his patience, BB," Dianna warned in a whisper; surprisingly, even though she was careless and laidback, Dianna was actually pretty scared right now.

"I'd listen to your friend, Little Bunny—I wouldn't try me either," Marvin growled while glaring right back at Bunny, and he cocked his laser gun while it was aimed right at her parents' heads.

"No, please! Don't hurt them!"

Bunny's plead soon gained the attention of the remaining party guests, and they immediately ran to the spot to help. But their efforts would be left pointless when Marvin threatened to actually pull the trigger.

"STOP!"

Everyone skidded to a halt and froze; never before had sweet little Bunny raised her voice like that, but she would do anything to save her family. The said cartoon rabbit soon turned and faced Marvin again.

"Anything you want, I'll give you—just please, let them go."

"Anything, eh?" Marvin questioned, and he would've grinned if he had a mouth, "hmmm…"

With that, Marvin approached Bunny, but he still had his laser gun at the ready; the Martian started to closely examine Bunny while walking slowly around her.

"What are you doing-AH!" Bunny trembled the questioned, but she squeaked when Marvin suddenly ran his fingers gently through her ears; the others desperately wanted to step forward and stop this monster of a cartoon…but they couldn't risk any lives.

"Young…strong…beautiful…" Marvin began muttering, but he soon became face to face with Bunny, "alright, I'll let them go—for a price—you did say anything, after all."

"I-I did…what do you want?" Bunny whimpered.

…

"You."

"What?" Bunny and everyone else all questioned, and Lola and Bugs even asked the same things through their gags.

"Living on a desolated planet such as the Moon can get very…well, lonely. I WAS going to take your parents for some company—but if YOU are willing to take their place, and forever stay with me—then I'd be happy to let them go," Marvin calmly explained, and he then decided to take the gags out of Bugs and Lola's mouths.

"Please, Dear! Don't do it! We're not worth it!" Lola pleaded; tears prickling at her eyes.

"Your mother's right," Bugs began, and even a grown male like him couldn't hold back his tears, "I don't want to lose you—my Little Bunny."

Her father's words practically struck her like a knife through her heart; Bunny could never forget those days when she was just a little kit, and her dad would always call her 'my little bunny.'

…

"I'm sorry—but I love you too much to let you go; you raised me to be good, and put myself before others," Bunny softly stated.

"You know, I'm not going to wait for an answer," Marvin suddenly growled while pressing the laser gun grasped tightly in his hand against the side of Bugs' face.

"You won't have to," Bunny began with a sigh, as she sulked her head, her ears drooped and she closed her eyes, "I'll go with you…if it means you'll let them go."

…

"What a brave little bunny you are," Marvin stated softly; this was his plan all along; he wanted to get even with Bugs, and they only way he was going to do that was take away one of his most beloved items: his daughter.

With that, Marvin untied the alien laser handcuffs on Lola and Bugs' wrists, but once they were free, the two immediately ran to their daughter and embraced her.

"I'll be ok," Bunny whispered to her crying parents while hugging them back with just as much love, "I promise."

"I'm not much for goodbyes," Marvin warned, as he grabbed out his laser gun again, and he pointed it right at Bunny, "let's go."

* * *

Soon, Marvin had led Bunny to his ship that was parked behind Disney World's castle; once the cartoon Martian and rabbit were aboard and strapped down in the cockpit, Marvin started up his spaceship, and they blasted off for the Moon.

But as the others from the ground waved goodbye, Bunny stared back down, she couldn't help but let a few tears spill at the sight of her best friend Dianna and her parents Bugs and Lola staring back up at her.

"Oh, there is no need to cry, Bunny," Marvin reassured when he noticed that she was crying, "I'm not THAT ruthless; you'll see them again."

"But why? Why would you take me away from the ones I love?" Bunny asked when she suddenly turned, and her eyes were red while her cheeks were wet, all with even more tears.

"Because I deserve a little companionship too, don't you think?" Marvin calmly replied.

"Look, I know you were lonely, but if that was so, why didn't you just come live with us on Earth?"

…

"Because you Earthlings are always so judgmental."

Bunny let out a silent gasp at that; she never thought of it that way. Yeah, she knew he was a Martian…and he did look a little weird, but she never thought about how he might feel. So, with nothing else to say, Bunny turned to her side, and she curled up in her seat to try and fall asleep.

* * *

 **Well, we're kickin' off with a rather interesting story aren't we? Now, my first Looney Tunes story "Scarred Love" was deleted because I honestly didn't like it, and I'm sorry if you wanted to read more. But I deleted it, and now I'm writing this story to replace it, so I hope you'll like it.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
